


Гранат

by iginita



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/pseuds/iginita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Питч был Аидом и Джек - его Персефоной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гранат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705479) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



Все начинается со страха, огромного и ужасного. Он не появляется из ниоткуда, нет, страх нарастает и нарастает, становясь сильнее и глубже с каждым минувшим днем. Кошмары пируют, упиваясь его сладким, насыщенным вкусом, и Страхи тучнеют на нем. Такого страха не было со времен Темных веков, и в конце концов Питч понимает, что больше не может игнорировать его.

Но как же он хочет. 

Потому что страх, каким бы восхитительным он ни был, слишком близок ему. Близок и дорог – Питч мог бы поверить, что это его собственный, если бы он не исходил извне. 

Это страх остаться одному навсегда, никогда не ощутить прикосновения, никогда не встретить взгляда.

Страх духа. Молодого, болезненно юного, настолько неопытного и неиспорченного этим миром, и то, что он так напуган, почти выводит Питча из душевного равновесия.

Найти его нетрудно. Дух поселился недалеко от его владений, пары Кошмаров достаточно, чтобы загнать его поближе – и тогда Питч протягивает тени-руки и тянет духа вниз, вниз, вниз, и, о, взрыв ужаса великолепен.

На время он оставляет духа Страхам и Кошмарам. Одиночество не исчезает – оно только растет, и, слыша пробивающиеся сквозь страх мысли – "Что, если здесь нет никого, с кем можно поговорить, только... только кошмарные порождения ужаса, чудовища из сумрака" – Питч чувствует, как накрывает его самого. Он даже еще не видел духа, не показал ему настоящий страх, и все же…

Все же Питч начинает понимать, что он не хочет этого делать. 

Он отзывает Кошмаров, посылая их в детские сны. Страхи труднее прогнать, но и они в итоге покоряются его гневу, растворяясь во тьме. И остается только дух, тихо всхлипывающий от ужаса, и Питч – Питчу не нравится такой ужас. Им все еще можно питаться, он все еще сладок на вкус, но он горчит: совсем как его собственный, а этого Питч никогда не любил. 

Поэтому он подходит ближе. Он проступает из тени, скользит к духу – о, как он молод – и опускается на колени перед ним. Через мгновение дух понимает, что он не один, яркие глаза широко распахиваются, изумленно глядя на Питча, и он ловит момент, когда мальчик-дух сознает, что Питч видит его – а потом с оборванным всхлипом дух бросается вперед, обхватывает руками плечи Питча и прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Ледяные слезы капают с лица мальчика и разбиваются, падая на землю.

На секунду Питч теряется. Он же, в конце концов, живое воплощение страха. И даже сейчас мальчик-дух переполнен им – страхом, что даже теперь, когда есть кто-то, способный видеть и касаться его, его все равно оттолкнут. И это тоже знакомо, как до этого одиночество; оно оставляет горький вкус на языке, поэтому Питч осторожно гладит мальчика по спине. Он дрожит в его руках, все еще всхлипывая, и Питч…

Что-то теплое раскрывается в его груди, что-то знакомое и в то же время нет — на долю секунды ему кажется, что он слышит зовущий его голос, повторяющий имя, которое было его и не его – и Питч успокаивающе шепчет, пока мальчик не затихает, успокоившись.

Из тени возникает Страх, стремительно приближаясь к духу – Питч с глухим рыком уничтожает его, прежде чем подхватить мальчика на руки и вынести из низины. Он укладывает его в постель, накрывает одеялом, садится и ждет. Подбирается Кошмар, готовый скользнуть в сон мальчика и принести больше страха, но Питч, внезапно пришедший в ярость, отгоняет его так гневно, что весь табун спешит во внешний мир, искать пристанище среди спящих детей.

Мальчик спит. 

Он спит долгое, долгое время. Он не видит снов – ни один хороший сон не может проникнуть во владения Питча и ни один Кошмар не смеет потревожить его. Питч смотрит и ждет, изредка покидая свой пост. Он слышит шепот снаружи – истории, принесенные Кошмарами, истории о ярких солнечных днях, которые не кончаются, хотя им давно пора, о детях, огорченных тем, что зимы все нет и нет, и о взрослых, удивляющихся новому капризу богов. О животных, размножающихся не по сезону, о травах и деревьях, растущих слишком долго и быстро, и о разъяренных чем-то Хранителях, не пожелавших говорить, чем именно.

Ни один дух не навещает Питча в глубокой тьме, а его Кошмаров мало что заботит, кроме страха.

Проходит около пяти лет, прежде чем Питч наконец слышит, как каждый из духов, населяющих мир смертных, ищет дитя зимы – духа, который приносит с собой снег и холод. Духа, которого зовут Джек Фрост и который спит, не видя снов, на сотканном из тени ложе Питча. 

К нему никто так и не обратился. Никто не пришел к Питчу и не просил о помощи в поисках – возможно, горько думает он, они просто о нем забыли. Или думают, что он пьет их страх, вызванный неопределенностью, и ни за что не поможет с нею покончить. 

Как бы там ни было, им пренебрегли. Так что незачем предлагать помощь – честно говоря, даже если бы его попросили, Питч сомневается, что мог бы отдать им своего спящего Джека. Питч нашел его, когда другим было все равно. Почему он должен вернуть его туда, где он был не нужен, пока не исчез?

Питч ценил Джека с того самого момента, как узнал о его существовании – сначала за исходивший от него страх, а теперь – за умиротворение. 

Нет большего удовольствия для Питча, чем смотреть на спящего Джека.

Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Проходит семь или восемь лет с тех пор, как Джек уснул – с тех пор, как Питч принес его сюда, – и вот, наконец, кавалерия стоит у его дверей. Питч позволяет им войти; Страхи запутывают следы, а Кошмары мчатся за ними по пятам. Когда же Хранители, наконец, врываются в комнату, которую Питч уже называет комнатой Джека, он сидит там же, где и был – у изголовья. Он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы взглянуть на них и поприветствовать – они не гости здесь – и просто продолжает смотреть на спящего. 

– Так он и в самом деле здесь, – шепчет Зубная Фея.

– Конечно, – отвечает Питч. – Он был здесь все время, что вы его искали.

Он поднимает на них взгляд и улыбается.

– Вам надо было просто спросить меня.

Над головой Песочника раздраженно мелькает несколько изображений, песчаные хлысты вьются у его ног, остальные тоже поднимают свое оружие.

– Разве похоже, что он видит кошмар? – беспечно спрашивает Питч, и это заставляет их остановиться. Джек продолжает дышать ровно – воздух над его головой чист, без единой песчинки, и лицо его спокойно. – Теперь, когда вы знаете, что он в безопасности под моей защитой, я вынужден попросить вас уйти.

С последним словом стая Страхов отделяется от потолка и приземляется между кроватью и Хранителями. Они рычат, шипят и оттесняют Хранителей назад – все еще сыты старым страхом Джека, последними частицами полученного тогда, в низине, и все еще сильны – пока Питч, чуть искривив пространство, не отправляет их за пределы своих владений. 

Джек слегка ворочается во сне, и Питч улыбается.

Еще через три года он, наконец, просыпается. Джек сонно моргает в полночной темноте, глаза еще затуманены сном, и от души зевает, прежде чем встречается взглядом с Питчем. Он мгновенно узнает его – и улыбается так, как Питчу никто и никогда не улыбался.

– Ты видишь меня! – восклицает он, выбираясь из-под одеяла и подбегая к нему. Секунду он медлит, протянув руку – "Что, если я ошибся и он не видит?" – и Питч касается его ладони своей.

– Да, – просто соглашается он.

Улыбка Джека похожа на солнце.

 

***

 

Какое-то время Джеку нравится оставаться с Питчем. Он вздрагивает, когда рядом появляются Страхи, пока Питч, устав от этого, не рассказывает ему, что это он все прошедшие десять лет не подпускал их к Джеку, отгоняя дурные сны. Джек не то чтобы совсем не боится, но большая часть страха исчезла – он не один и он не отвергнут. Он в безопасности, пусть и среди теней и темноты.

Однажды Питч застает Джека за тем, что тот старательно и сосредоточенно намораживает лед поверх мостов, создавая гладкий прозрачный наст, и когда в подземелье раздается стук копыт, Джек хватает его за руку и тянет вверх, прячась среди свисающих клеток.

– Ш-ш-ш, – предупреждает он, и первый Кошмар галопом взлетает на мост. Копыта ударяются об лед, и конь с коротким ржанием скользит вперед, ноги его нелепо разъезжаются. Джек смеется, ярко и звонко, когда второй и третий Кошмары тоже оказываются на мосту, а вслед за ними и весь табун бешено скользит копытами по льду. Появляются Страхи и начинается настоящий хаос – крики и вопли, фырканье и дикое, перепуганное брыкание, пока Джек до неприличия громко смеется неподалеку.

Когда последний Страх покидает мост, Джек наконец затихает и утирает выступившие слезы.

– Да, – говорит он. – Это было забавно.

Но постепенно Джеку надоедает. Он скучает по внешнему миру – особенно по детям – и хочет выйти. Даже если они не могут видеть его, даже если они не могут дотронуться до него. Питчу хочется разозлиться – хочется сорваться и призвать страх обратно, потому что страх мог бы удержать Джека здесь.

Но он сдерживается. 

Он сдерживается, потому что, когда Джек окончательно решает уйти, он берет ладонь Питча в свою и говорит:

– Пойдем вместе.

Когда они выходят вовне и Джек приносит снег и радость, распространяя веселье и улыбки – наступает время, и тени Питча окружают ребенка, страх касается его, а Питч думает: стоит Джеку увидеть, и он станет таким же, как и остальные; стоит ему увидеть, так и будет.

Но Джек просто поворачивается и говорит:

– Эй, я могу любить снег, но я же не дурак – он может убить этих детей, если они будут гулять слишком долго, – и на этом все заканчивается.

Он отпрыгивает, смеясь, и выдыхает облачка снега.

Он приносит зиму – холод и веселье и страх и темноту, – и Питч поражен тем, как идеально они совпадают, как безумно, до жути совершенно он и Джек дополняют друг друга. 

Идет первый год после пробуждения Джека, и страх людей по всему свету богат и густ; после десятилетия зим, не заслуживающих этого слова, снег идет тяжело и плотно, и ветер обжигает, а темнота растекается как сироп, проникая всюду, куда возможно. Страх так прекрасен, что Питч едва замечает рассветы – Джек забирает себе дневные часы, кидая снежки и рисуя морозные узоры, заманивает детей на промерзшие озера и играет с ними. Ветер вторит его смеху, и это кажется Питчу куда более удовлетворяющим, чем его страх.

И когда наступает ночь – а теперь она наступает рано – Джек усмехается, и ветер дует сильнее, а лед режет, как нож, позволяя Питчу насытиться. Кошмары приходят табунами, проносятся среди лачуг и особняков, вдыхая страх, вызванный внезапным возвращением зимы. Питч почти ждет гнева Хранителей, ждет, что за ним и Джеком придут все их маленькие помощники и припомнят им каждый проступок, каждую мелочь – но Песочник встречается с ними, когда Джек посылает резкий ветер сквозь щели в досках, и крыши стонут и скрипят под снегом и льдом. Кошмары следуют за ветром, принося плохие сны детям и взрослым, а Песочник…

Он смотрит и улыбается, и когда Кошмары продолжают свой путь, его песок занимает их место.

Джек знает, конечно, знает, что, кроме них, есть и другие духи – их нельзя не заметить, они выглядывают из каждого укрытия, когда Джек Фрост и Питч Блэк проходят мимо, но он не приближается к ним. Ему ничего не стоит запустить снежок-другой, подстегнуть порывом ветра или пригоршней снега, но он держится в стороне.

– С чего бы мне идти к ним? – спрашивает Джек. – Они никогда не подходили ко мне.

И в его словах звучат горечь и обида, которые так напоминают Питчу его самого, что ему трудно смотреть Джеку в лицо.

Первая снежная буря – целиком и полностью вина Питча.

Это, может быть, четвертый год после пробуждения. Страх начинает понемногу исчезать с каждой зимой – не полностью, никогда не полностью, потому что невозможно убить страх, – и Хранители наконец проявляют недовольство тем, что Джек – веселый, очаровательный, озорной Джек – остается с Питчем, даже проснувшись.

Его ловят днем, когда Питч отвлечен и ждет ночи, покрывающей другую половину мира. Питч так и не узнает, что именно ему сказали. Но когда Джек возвращается, он зол.

Нет, Джек в ярости. 

И он ослеплен ею.

– Это правда? – спрашивает он. – Это ты послал за мной тени?

И Питчу не приходится лгать, потому что тогда, вначале, страх Джека был слишком силен, чтобы пройти мимо – но разве теперь он не рад тому, как все обернулось?

– Конечно, я, – отвечает он.

Буран неистовствует несколько дней. Питч мог бы гордиться Джеком, не будь тот так мстителен и умен в своей ярости. Возможно, это самая сильная буря, которую он когда-либо создавал, но она бушует далеко от людей – даже от животных. В самых глубоких, темных частях Антарктики, которых избегают даже пингвины – и нет никого, кто мог бы бояться. Джек остается в центре шторма, ветер, снег и лед вьются вокруг него, делая недосягаемым даже для духа, и Питч совершенно не сомневается, что Джек может изгнать его, если захочет. 

Когда умирают последние ветры, Питч возвращается. Он снова протягивает руку, как он сделал давным-давно, и Джек... Джек просто смотрит на него и качает головой.

– Не в этот раз, – говорит он и исчезает.

Питч возвращается домой с Кошмарами и Страхами, и вокруг слишком тихо, слишком пусто, и Джека нет – и он в бешенстве, он брошен и…

Напуган. Конечно, он напуган.

Джек возвращается под Пасху, ворча насчет кроликов, не понимающих шуток.

– Сейчас ведь даже не время, – жалуется Джек – и Питч просто фыркает и соглашается.

Неделю спустя Джек садится в кровати и говорит:

– Пошли устроим снегопад в Австралии, его это точно выведет из себя.

Джек вытряхивает розовую яичную краску из волос еще несколько недель, но, по его же словам, оно того стоило.

 

***

 

Они живут так еще десять лет – Джек уходит, неся зиму в мир, и иногда с ним отправляется Питч. Но он всегда возвращается. Как бы другие духи – и Хранители – ни старались, Джек всегда возвращается. Хоть он и знает, что сделал Питч; что Питч сделал и сделает еще; он вздрагивает, когда видит, как Питч наклоняется к ребенку, впуская кошмары в его сон. Но Джек улыбается, когда Питч выпускает тени между деревьями, его Кошмары снуют в темноте – предупреждая детей: "Здесь небезопасно, поторопись домой, поторопись в постель.

Он приносит веселье в страх – прилив силы, неуязвимости, когда дети перепрыгивают канаву или раскачиваются над быстрой рекой. Когда они впервые садятся верхом или стреляют из ружья; когда они делают что-то, в чем были уверены, что не сумеют сделать. Обычно такой смех режет слух Питчу – их страх изгнан, исчез, но не сейчас. Сейчас он наслаждается им, как никогда раньше – и когда люди рассказывают друг другу страшные истории, Джек садится и с удовольствием слушает, и Питч впитывает его невозмутимость.

Он высмеивает все страхи позже, когда истории рассказаны. 

– Чего мне бояться? – вопрошает он. – Я сплю в кровати Короля Кошмаров.

Похоже, остальные духи слышат это чаще, чем требуется – Джек теперь сблизился с некоторыми из них, – и скоро сплетни начинают расползаться, и однажды Питч застает табун возмущенным последними слухами – что Джек был украден и испорчен, похищен и удерживаем против воли, что Джек несвободен. Духи шепчутся между собой об ужасных вещах – отвратительных и абсурдных, и Питч слушает и начинает злиться. Страхи болтают; они славно насытились беспокойством духов, опасениями, что они не замечали очевидного, что они навредили кому-то своей невнимательностью – и, о, они это сделали, но не так, как думали.

Прелесть страха Джека – и страха как такового – что простая игра может побороть его. Лучше дать ему разрастись, подыгрывать ровно настолько, чтобы он не утих, но не слишком, чтобы не убить его. А духи – может быть, они и боятся. Они бездействуют. Они смотрят на Джека с любопытством, смотрят на них обоих, отчаянно желая увидеть то, чего боятся, и так же отчаянно желая не увидеть. Этого достаточно, чтобы Страхи стали полными и ленивыми, и Питчу это только в радость. 

Чем легче его прикосновения, тем внимательнее за ним следят. И Джек, красивый, безупречный Джек невольно играет ему на руку. Он говорит, что у него никогда не было кошмаров в постели Питча. Он смеется, выбеляя снегом Валентинов день, и отменяя – нет, разрушая Пасху метелями и тьмой. Он говорит:

– Это естественно, разве нет? Ничто не сочетается лучше, чем холод и тьма, – он поддерживает их страх тысячью способов и даже не осознает, что делает.

Они приходят в межсезонье – весна переходит в лето и лето переходит в осень; когда Джек слабее всего, а дни – всего длиннее. Они приходят и врываются во владения Питча, с огнем и благочестивой яростью, Джек спит, а Питч – Питч все еще любит смотреть, как Джек спит.

– Мы забираем его немедленно, – говорит Северянин – и они привели с собой армию. Йети и феи, гигантские каменные големы и почти каждый дух, которого они смогли найти, и у Питча нет особого выбора, кроме как уступить.

– Вы не сможете удержать его, – предупреждает он. – Он уже знает, какова тьма на вкус.

Остальные духи качают головами в отвращении – и это почти заставляет Питча рассмеяться. Их страхи не имеют ничего общего с тем, что происходит на самом деле. А они уходят, превратив его дом в тюрьму – золотой песок и болезненно-счастливые воспоминания, надежда и удивление переплетены вместе, чтобы удержать его в ловушке.

– Он вернется, – говорит Питч в тишину.

Он ждет.

 

***

 

Несколько Страхов сбегают, как и пара Кошмаров, и Питч достаточно тонко и ясно чувствует поглощенный ими страх.

В первый год "свободы" Джека всюду неурожай.

Земля слишком холодна, а солнце слишком слабо; на севере жуткий снегопад в июле, в середине лета, а затем, в декабре, на юге. Когда приходит весна, дни остаются холодными и снег не сходит дольше обычного. Стада овец дают приплод только для того, чтобы их ягнята замерзали до того, как полностью вырастет шерсть. Смертные объяты страхом; они боятся смерти и голода, и даже дети отдергиваются от снега, который внезапно стал резать их кожу. 

На второй год на улицах появляются тысячи крошечных огоньков. В лохмотьях. Страх вернулся – почти такой же, как в Темные века, но Питч все еще взаперти.

На третий год Кошмары приносят страх буранов, поглотивших все вокруг, – и безымянный ужас, похищающий детей и превращающий их в снег и лед.

На четвертый год ужас обретает имя.

Джек Фрост.

А на пятый год? На пятый год плотина рушится – узы падают не c грохотом, но со стоном, и в ту же секунду ледяной ветер возвращается обратно, со скрипом раскачивая клетки. Табун всхрапывает и бьет копытами, он жаждет пира, и с ними Джек, одетый в новый голубой плащ и улыбающийся. 

– Прости, что так долго, – говорит он и подходит к нему вплотную.

– Ничего, – отвечает Питч, наклоняясь; рука Джека в его волосах, холодные губы касаются губ, и Джек улыбается, целуя его.

Потом он отстраняется, все еще с улыбкой на синих губах:

– Пойдем, повеселимся.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для фандома Хранители снов на Фандомную Битву 2013


End file.
